Truce or Dare Or in Other Words Insanity
by N-On the Brink of Insanity-N
Summary: Random Oneshot tryout! The teen Cullens and La Push Pack play truth or dare, suggested by Bella. Vampires Werewolves Insane Ideas Chaos/Insanity. Warning! Just Because!


**NEUC: I'm bored… stupid Cars movie…**

**ChaCha: Munch Munch… I 3 Cheese!**

**NEUC: … That really doesn't help.**

**ChaCha: Munch Munch… Yum! ^^**

**(out of nowhere) Bella: OMG! I have a beast idea!**

**Emmett: HEY! YOU STOLE MY WORD!**

**Bella: Shut Up Emmett. Anyway_**

**Jacob: BEAST! ^^**

***BANG* (Bella hits Jacob with a metal pole… pole breaks and hits Emmett in the face)**

**Bella: OW! Jake, You Broke My Hand…AGAIN!**

**NEUC/ChaCha: Okay… on with the fanfic! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Truce or Dare…Or In Other Words…Insanity**

Edward's P.O.V.

_"I can't believe that Bella talked me into this! I mean sure, I would do anything for her, but COME ON! Truth or dare…WITH THE F#CKING WEREWOLVES!! Although it would be funny to see that mutt hurt himself. But we've been waiting, for at LEAST an HOUR for those dogs to show up…Oh wait, I can hear them, or at least their thoughts."_

-their thoughts-

_Sam: "I can't believe we are doing this. Exactly how did Bella get you to agree to truth or dare?" Jacob: "She was really nice about it, with a touch of the puppy-dog-pout." Sam: "Which could only mean something bad!" Jacob: *snorts* "Yah right."_

-out of their thoughts-

_"At least I'm not the only one hating this…"_ "Just warning you, Wolves, Bella wants you guys in human form." Paul's, I think, eyes widened comically. _"Man, I've been hanging out with Emmett too much…"_

-their thoughts-

_Paul: "Uh, guys. Problem!" Jacob: "Don't worry, Paul, I have an extra pair." Paul: *mental sigh of relief*_

-out of their thoughts-

_"Okay, that was too much information…"_

(blah blah blah, useless filler, threat threat threat, throw throw, BANG, OW!, SLAP, OW!!, threat threat, SODA, blah blah, USELESS FILLER COURTESY OF NEUC!!^^)

About an hour later…

Still Edward's P.O.V.

We were all, finally, gathered in a circle. I stood up. "Jacob, truth or dare?" The mutt chuckled, "Dare." An evil grin found its way to my face. "Alright. I dare you to… give yourself a Mohawk, and what do you know, I even have a razor!" Snickers came from all sides. Jacob closed his eyes, then stood up as well.

Emmett was cackling like a maniac. "He's actually gonna do it!" Said said idiot.

Jacob threw a glare my way. "Did you already have that one planned or something?"

I grinned, "One word, Bella." Jacob shifted his glare to Bella.

She smiled, "I've always wanted to see a poodle-wolf." Everyone who technically counted, aka Emmett, Jasper, and I, started laughing. Jacob sighed in defeat, snatched up the razor, quickly styled his hair into a Mohawk, and returned to the circle. Bella giggled, "Now you have to morph!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that most of his pack was staring at him. "Too bad. That wasn't part of the dare." He said grinning slyly. Bella shifted toward him and gave the best puppy-dog-pout she could muster.

Not wanting to see my girlfriend beg to a mutt, I got between their gazes. "NEXT!" I shouted. Emmett stands up with an evil look on his face, and with him singing 'Barbie Girl' in his head repeatedly to keep me out of his thoughts, I knew this couldn't be good.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Uh…dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Jacob!" There was a deadly silence in the clearing as I was trying to decide what method of killing/torture to use on Emmett.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I watched as, one by one, heads turned toward me. "What?!!" Edward snarl echoed around the clearing. I glanced at each face, and found that all of them were livid, that is, except for one. Jacob had a triumphant grin on his face.

"Well then, Bella?" Jacob said with a smug expression. Bella stiffly stood up and started towards Jacob, but before she could take a step, Edward grabbed her arm.

"No." His voice was apparently iced over.

Bella sighed. "Edward, let go of me." He let go of her arm, but merely followed her with his eyes while she bent down and pecked the mutt on the lips. A few seconds later, the f#cking mutt had his arms around her and was forcing her into the kiss. Being the jealous man he is, Edward yanked her away from him and attacked.

Bella's P.O.V.

_"Of all the stupid stunts possible during this game, Emmett just HAD to go for the kill on the second turn!" _I watched as Edward nearly ripped Jacob's arm off, and finally decided to do something. I ran over to my bag and grasped the key to end the stupidity of the hour. "HEY EMMETT!" I shouted, "SODA!" and held up a two liter of Volt. Every vampire, other than Emmett, froze, their eyes shooting at me with a despite plea for mercy. Emmett, on the other hand, was literally jumping up and down, his eyes wide in thirst.

Edward gulped, "Bella, please reconsider killing everyone here. I really don't want the werewolves to become family." All I had to give him was a glance, and he let go of Jacob within a split second.

"Thank you Edward. Sorry Emmett, maybe some other time I'll let you have this." I said calmly as I put the soda away. I hadn't realized that everyone had been holding their breath until it all came out in a big 'WHOOSH'. Jacob, and the rest of the vampire clan, looked utterly relieved. Edward looked utterly disgusted. Emmett looked utterly disappointed. Sam looked utterly confused.

Alice's P.O.V.

I stood up, and seeing the confusion written all over the werewolves faces, opted to explain. "Emmett has an extremely bad sugar-high problem. We think it was either… a) something went wrong when he was transforming, which may have been the cause of his rather large lack of brain cells as well, or b) it was carried over from his human life into the immortal one. My best bet is on choice a!" Emmett shot me a nasty look, which a returned with a laugh. I twirled my short hair around my finger, knowing that it annoyed the h#ll out of him. "Anyway, my turn! Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rosalie replied nonchalantly. Emmett groaned in disappointment.

I smiled, "How many houses have you destroyed with Emmett?"

Rosalie bit her lip, but grinned. "Oh, only nine… and a half." She said as she leaned against Emmett. The werewolves all stood agape with wide eyes. After about ten minutes, the supposed leader spoke up.

"Exactly how did you destroy nine and a half houses?!" Rosalie looked up at Emmett, then back at Sam with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sam's eyes widened further still. I finally had enough of this. "Who wants to go next?"

Jasper's P.O.V.

I watched silently as Paul stood up. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment, "Dare."

Paul grinned. "I dare you to… to… bite yourself and release the venom!"

_"Okay, that was just plain stupid!" _I could feel my anger rising, and in turn everyone else's was rising too.

"WHAT TYPE OF F#CKING DARE IS THAT!?!?!" Shouted Bella.

Paul sneered, "What, are you cowards?"

This time it was Emmett who answered. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING COWARDS, CHIWA-WAH!" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I was extremely tired of the stupid game. Suddenly, everyone hit the ground, dead asleep, even the vampires! Wow, weird. I merely smirked and headed in the forest. I really needed to hunt.

_"No way in h#ll I'm biting myself when there are deer in the woods, especially not for a deranged dog."_

**THE END!**

**Bella: So, exactly how much of this did ****you**** write Neuc? **

**NEUC: … Not much this time. Most of the credit goes to ChaCha!**

**Emmett: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SODA?!**

**Jasper: ChaCha got it.**

**NEUC: Uh oh…**

………

**ChaCha: HEE HEE HEE!!! **

**NEUC: CURSE YOUSODA! (running for life)**

**REVIEW PLZ! MAYBE IT WILL STOP CHACHA!!!**


End file.
